Asguardian Summer
by Smilindolfin
Summary: Loki hates summer time, Thor, and his abnormally solitary life. What can a little 12 year old Sigyn do to help? (Written for a contest on DeviantArt!) One Shot Loki/Sigyn


Loki disliked summer.

He wasn't entirely certain why. It was only a season, after all, and it had never done anything to personally insult him, other than exist, which in many cases (Thor) was enough to cause enough dislike (Thor) to decimate a kingdom (Thor).

Summer was hot, though, and the young raven haired boy had never been overly fond of the heat.

The god of mischief sat beneath the cool shade of a tree from which could see Thor and his friends romping like children in the silvery sea spray. He felt a pang as the four began a water fight, laughing as they tackled one another into the waves. Loki would never reveal it to anyone, but he was very lonesome.

He wasn't a very outgoing person, he found himself, more often than not, ensconced within his chambers with a book (or five), reading and learning, trying to get ahead off the others in his studies. For most times, he was looked down upon for not being quite as built and muscular as the other Asguardian boys. Therefore he outdid them in studies, honing his mind to be his sharpest weapon, but he soon found his quick wit and sharp tongue merely drove them further away.

When studies ended for the summer, everyone went on picnics, glad to be free of the hours of reading and writing. There were also battles held for the sport of the kingdom, battles which Thor inevitably entered and won every year. Loki almost had the award ceremony speech memorized.

_'Thor Odinson, we have deemed you the rightful winner of the contest, what say you?"_

Then Thor, with the exaltation of his friends would stand upon the gilt podium and roar his approval, hefting his weapon a choice, a hammer, high into the sky.

'I accept!' he would shout, grinning stupidly as the Asguardian women in the crowd swooned.

Loki shook his head in distaste. His lack of interest in sporting events and his equal disinterest in Thor made it all too easy to avoid those particular summer activities. Unfortunately, this also caused him to avoid basically the entire population of Asguard, leaving him alone once again.

Today, however his close proximity to Thor and his companions had been completely by accident. Loki had selected this spot because of the cool breeze that often ghosted across the shoreline and the nice shade in the soft grass, making it a perfect place to be his usual reclusive self and read up on the magical properties of water plants. (Perhaps his mother was right, and he did need a new hobby.)

But the sun had not even reached its zenith before the raucous cries of Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three had alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone. And since he could not focus on his book with such a boisterous distraction before him, he could only ruminate on his ill feelings toward the group and his sudden and painful desire to not be alone anymore.

He knew should he ask to join in, he would only be mocked and ridiculed so instead he watched, and listened, resentment and loneliness filling his heart.

"Why don't you join them?"

Loki was startled by the soft innocent voice from his left. He had been so intent on his brother he had missed the younger blond girl who had accompanied the warriors.

"Hello, Sigyn…" he replied at length, turning to face the young woman next to him. She was several years his junior and very shy. He was surprised she had the courage to speak to him. Then again, he would be surprised if _anyone_ spoke to him, but that wasn't the point.

She smiled by way of greeting and continued to watch him expectantly with her bright eyes, awaiting an answer to her question.

Loki heaved another sigh. "I'm not exactly welcome amongst Thor's friends, Miss Sigyn."

He smiled a little at her, when her pink lips turned down in disappointment.

"That isn't very nice of them…"

This elicited a chuckle. "Certainly not, but it is the way of it, nonetheless.

She crouched down next to him and held out her hand. "You can come with me if you like…?"

Again the young goddess surprised him. It was not often he received an invitation to join anyone for anything, and certainly not from anyone who meant it with genuine intent behind the words.

"I-It would…be my pleasure..." he gently took her hand with his strangely chilled one, and stood, a genuine smile spreading across his pale face, causing his mischievous green eyes to crinkle happily.

Sigyn began towing him away from the water, deeper into the woods, her golden hair flowing behind her, the sunlight catching it through the dappled shadows of the leaves, causing the flaxen waves to glow in the darker green atmosphere.

Loki had always thought her pretty, though she was a bit young to pursue and he had no doubt that when she came of age, Thor would woo her before he could even begin to show his interest, yet he always had the hope that maybe she would be different from the others. And, certainly, her trust in him now bolstered those feelings.

"May I ask where you are taking me, Miss Sigyn?" he asked quietly, an amused smile gracing his lips. He did not not want to disturb the gentle tranquility which had settled over him as they wove through the trees.

She shrugged slightly, giving him a mysterious smile as they entered a clearing in the forest. It was a place he had never been before, which impressed him. It was rare someone knew of something he did not. He released her hand to look around.

The clearing was so alive he could _feel_ it. He could feel the plants growing, stretching toward the sunlight which peeked through the gap in the foliage around them. In the center was a pool, so still and pure it was like looking in a mirror. The air was clean and crisp and a breeze, different from the one at the shore, ruffled his black locks and stirred the leaves in the trees. It was altogether very calming and beautiful.

Best of all, he was not alone.

"Loki! Stop staring the trees don't like it!" She whispered poking him in the side with a slim finger before giving his sleeve and tug, directing him to sit in the grass beside her.

He laughed outright. "The trees? My dear, the trees don't have any feelings at all! They-"

A small hand clamped over his mouth and a very disgruntled Sigyn glared at him. "Shush! They'll get angry! I thought you'd understand! Can't you feel them?"

The trees seemed to rustle in response, though Loki thought it was probably part of his imagination, he _had_ read about ancient Glass pools which one could supposedly still find in Asguard, though they were very rare. Supposedly the Glass Pools were really gateways to the Fairie kingdom, or so the old stories say, not that he really believed in that sort of thing. However, he was certain Sigyn would. He had do admit, there was something…different about the place though…

Gently he placed his hand over her own and nodded for her to remove it. "Ah, forgive me…if I'm correct you've found one of the sacred Fairie gateways, have you not?"

Her bright smile was infectious and he found himself grinning with her.

"I thought, since you study magic, you might know how to get the Pool to work?" she gushed excitedly, crawling over toward the pristine surface of the water. Not even a ripple crossed it surface. Interesting.

Loki followed her quickly and crouched down by the edge of the Glass Pool, staring down at his own reflection. "I'm afraid I don't know the Words of Power which would unlock the Pool," he began, but seeing her look of disappointment he quickly continued, "-but we could try a few things and see if anything works!"

Her smile returned as he tried to remember some of the "Magic Words" he'd learned that had something to do with inter-dimensional transportation, which is, basically, what Glass Pools were for.

He spent a great deal of time muttering under his breath, much to the amusement of Sigyn, who sat back watching him with great interest. Finally on a certain pair of words the water rippled.

He bit back a grin as Sigyn gasped and instantly reached for the water.

"Wait!" He cried, alarmed. "We don't know where it leads!"

She grinned up at him, her eyes alight with excitement. "That's why it's an adventure!" Promptly the young goddess took his hand in her own and leaned over putting her face in the pool, using him as an anchor.

She trusted him!

Loki smiled waiting patiently for her to return.

"Oh my gods! You have to see this, Loki!" she burst out with a spray of silver water droplets wreathing her face, spattering the wetness all over him in the process. "It's like an _ice kingdom_ or something!"

Shocked, he swiftly ducked his head under the glassy surface of the pool and froze, in both senses of the word. For this was not just any "ice kingdom".

A fierce icy wind blew across his damp face as he stared down into the frozen wastes of Jotunheim.

Well, that wasn't what he had been expecting to find. If anything, he had expected to get very wet and discover the rocky bottom of a pool.

Quickly he removed his head from the pool turning to look at Sigyn. Her eyes were full of innocent excitement. She had no idea what she had just discovered.

"Can we go in?!" she asked hopefully, clutching his hand tightly.

Knowing that suddenly appearing in Jotunheim would mean certain death for them both, he tried to think of something, _anything,_ to change her mind.

"Sigyn! You want to dive into a frozen wasteland dressed like that? That just won't do! We should research where we're going and dress properly, pack food –_prepare!_" He hated to use his notorious "silver tongue" on the young goddess, but he could see no alternative.

As predicted, she soon conceded, albeit reluctantly.

"Come, Miss Sigyn, I think it is time we return to the others. It is getting quite later after all…" he gently intoned, taking her small hand once again.

"Alright…but, we will come back?"

Her hopeful voice made him smile. "If the Allfather deems it wise, perhaps. But for now, let's keep the Glass Pool our little secret…"

That made her smile. "Like a special secret hideout?!"

He chuckled gently, leading her back to the beach. "Yes, exactly. It's our secret hideout."

She smiled, all disappointment forgotten as she skipped ahead of him, running out onto the beach. "This was the BEST. DAY. EVER!" She crowed, spinning in the sand. Apparently Thor and his friends had grown bored and left the beach for a new place to battle each other.

Loki smiled, and secretly found himself agreeing. It certainly was one of his better days. "I'm glad you're pleased, Sigyn!"

She swiftly returned to his side as they turned toward the palace. "I don't see why you're always alone. I like you." Much to Loki's surprise the young goddess stood on her toes and placed a light kiss on his cheek before darting away grinning at him.

Following behind, his hand brushing his cheek he found himself filled with a warmth and joy he hadn't experienced before.

He certainly didn't like summer, but he decided that perhaps _some_ aspects weren't quite as hateful as he thought.

A huge smile slowly spread across his face as he watched Sigyn's golden locks shine in the reddened light of the sunset.

Indeed. Not so hateful at all.

* * *

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! :D**

**I know I'm supposed to be working on the next chapter of Maiden Voyage, BUT there was a contest that required my attention on Deviantart. The theme was Asguardian Summer. SO I wrote up a quick One Shot for it, and you all get to enjoy the fluff!**

Just so its clear, Sigyn is the asguardian equivalent of a12 year old and Loki is in his 20's! :)

ENJOY! Pease review if you like! :D

*returns to lurk in the shadows*

~Dolfin out!


End file.
